darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Luring the Dragon
Back to 2010 Logs Lifeline Crackshot Shark NPC Dragon The dragon had been seen here. Flying overhead he cruises along, smoke trailing for miles behind him as he huffs and puffs and flaps. Snarling on occasion, the great mechabeast lets out a roar of challenge to any. Below, Shark, Crackshot and others waited nervously, Crackshot in particular not happy. Shark had personally gone down to Cubricon to get Lifeline and bring her here. He's still coated in that ninja stuff so he's all black and using it to his advantage in this desolate area. "We got the trap all set up. All you got to do is attract it. So you ready for this Lifeline cuz once this starts, there is no turning back." Crackshot looks over at Sharks' words, and looks again to Lifeline, optics flickering with concern "This is going to be REALLY dangerous you know. I don’t know if you can take this chance." he notes to her, half pleading. Shark looks over at Crackshot and gestures for him to get back into hiding with the others that are in wait. "Let her be, she made up her mind some cycles ago." Crackshot frowns at Shark, about to say something, but he swallows it down and moves back into hiding under a large white tree that somewhat matched his coloration. Shark sighs softly, shaking his head. He looks up to see where the creature is then backs away from Lifeline. "We got your back." he tells her, then disappears on the other side of the glade with another group of Bots. They are all hidden and waiting to spring the trap. Lifeline nods to Shark. "I'm ready. Let's get this over with already." She walks out into the open, not even trying to conceal the sound of her footfalls. The dragon flies along, then swoops overhead, going right over and past! And then there's a shuddering beat of wings as it starts to bank back, snarling as it slowed to hover overhead, bugling loudly as it sees the femme below. Lifeline startles and can't help but duck a bit as the dragon passes overhead, then glowers at it. "Come on, you moronic behemoth." Shark looks to the rest of the group, whispering, "We wait for it to land, then I'll tag its ability to see with my black light attack. While it's blinded we'll spring the net." Apparently he had coordinated their side of this trap some time ago. The mechs with him nod and stand at ready to launch the net. The creature snorts a little, laughing. Then he sniffs the air, peering all around.. Before lunging down towards lifeline in a dive, howling loudly as a claw outstretches! Crackshot remains hidden, but seeing the dive he yelps, pulling his gun to fire! Crackshot picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Crackshot rolls a 13! Crackshot picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Crackshot rolls a 20! Lifeline watches as the dragon starts to dive, waiting until the last possible second to (hopefully) throw herself out of its way. Lifeline picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Lifeline rolls a 7! Shark lines up his shot, waiting for the dragon to get close enough so he doesn't miss it. Hoping that it will miss its snatch to get Lifeline while she's out there. Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 10! Crackshot picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Crackshot rolls a 19! The dragon hisses and his grip is not too tight, but his head jerks to one side, snakelike as the blinding shot zips past him. "ARRGH! A trick!" he snarls, body starting to inflate with flammable material. Crackshot grits his teeth, and leaps forwards. The mech with him shouts in protest as the scientist transforms and drives forwards at full speed towards the dragons' back leg. Crackshot picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Crackshot rolls a 12! Shark cusses then signals for the launch of the net! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 4! Crackshot picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Crackshot rolls a 9! Crackshot picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Crackshot rolls a 11! Lifeline is caught in the dragon's taloned grasp, but she's not out of this fight yet. She thumbs the laser scalpel concealed in her hand to life and stabs up at the dragon's underbelly, aiming as high up his chest as she can reach. This 'prey' isn't going to go easily. Shark watches the net miss the beast and jumps over the barrier that was hiding him. "Get it!" he yells out. The Bots that were in hiding with him all come out with weapons brandished. There is no way that thing is leaving with Lifeline. Let's hope the Bots have good aim! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 8! Lifeline picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Lifeline rolls a 2! *WHAM* Crackshot's frame slams into the dragons' thigh, causing it to bark in pain, ducking the net. A hiss and its' head snakes towards the mech, before the laser scalpel skips off his belly plates easily. He stretches his arm out to keep her away as the head snaps at Crackshot, who transforms and rolls to one side. Crackshot picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Crackshot rolls a 12! Crackshot picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Crackshot rolls a 10! Crackshot picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Crackshot rolls a 10! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 17! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 10! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 18! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 19! Shark stands in front of the beast to distract it from Crackshot. "This is what you get for messing with Cybertron!" he yells at it, watching its every move and hoping it will let Lifeline go. "Grab its legs! Get Lifeline free!" he shouts, taking aim at the beast and waiting for it to do something stupid. Lifeline is NOT going to play the damsel in distress in this scene. Clearly, stabbing at the thing's chest was ineffective. So she tries for a different tactic. She wields the scalpel again, this time working to loosen a panel on the dragon's wrist and get at the circuits inside. The creature twists its' head back and forth, trying to follow everyone. A few are snapped at, and he hisses "I AM Cybertron, the same as you!" he barks in pain, and drops lifeline abruptly, wings flaring out to buffet the transformers and knock them back as he backs up several steps to avoid the firepower of the others, his plates hissing and popping as smoke billows out of the damaged forms of his body. Shark shouts at it, "You are only part of it because you ate so many beast! Did you really think we'd allow you to continue to do so like good little prey? Go! Leave this world! Find somewhere else to feast or offer us a reason to let you remain here without taking another Cybertronian life! What do you say?!" Lifeline lands on her feet, but none too gracefully. "Then ACT like it! Why are you attacking and EATING people like some kind of mindless beast?" The dragon roared again at Shark, snarling as flames spouted from its mouth and side. It blinks at Lifeline and rumbles as it panned its head back and forth, before blistering heat spewed out of its' mouth. He tilted back and forth, spraying all of in front of him with fire. Shark of course had made sure everyone got coated with that special flame resistant paint, including himself. He stands there, not even flinching, and lets it breath that fire over him. Then he waves his hand in front of his face and coughs, "Whew, that's some breath you got there." he notes with a flash of his pointy teeth. Lifeline just lets the dragon spew fire at her. That's why the Autobots made the flame resistant coating. "You do realize these others came out here with the intention of KILLING you, right? Is that what you want?" The dragon growls a little bit at Lifeline, his wings lifting up behind him as he snaps his teeth warningly "I know that quite well. However, insulting my heritage was not necessary." he flaps his wings, crouching to begin to launch into the air. Shark knows there is probably a few that don't want to kill it, just they have no choice as so many have died by the beast already and they are tired of looking out while on patrols. "Aim for any weak spots!" he shouts to the others, "But hold your fire!" he looks the thing in the eyes, "Listen up. We giving you a chance to redeem yourself or leave. Make your decision." Lifeline hesitates. When did she insult the dragon's heritage? "So conform to your way, or die. You two leggers are all the same. The age of my kind is over." he hisses a little bit at Shark, opticals burning as he inhales again, but it seemed to be only revving up his engines, still crouched as he turns to glower at shark. Then without warning he leaps into the air, wings slamming into the ground so hard that several trees nearby shatter, the air blurred as he takes off... soon a dot in the sky, trailing smoke. Shark frowns as the thing leaves without giving an answer. A few of the group fire off after it in frustration or in hopes that it is leaving the planet. He shakes his head and sighs, "Anyone injured?" he calls out. Crackshot lifts an arm from the slight dent in the ground he was laying in "I think I got tailed." he groans, sitting up slowly, his chest plate somewhat bashed up, though not seriously. Shark moves over to Crackshot and shakes his head, "You shouldn't have shot at it as it was coming down. I was suppose to snag it with a blind shot. So you owe me one there Crack." "Put it on my bill, and give me a hand up." Grunts the other mech as he picks himself up "Is Lifeline okay?" he asked, his optics focusing in her direction. Shark leans over, takes hold of Crackshot's hand, makes sure his feet are planted firmly then pulls. Then nods, "She got dropped, what do you think?" Lifeline says, "Not here." She clomps over to check on Crackshot also, apparently unaware that she's got a puncture on the back of one shoulder that's slowly leaking energon. "Crackshot, let me see." Crackshot is pulled off the ground and shook his head to right himself "Thanks. And I kind of missed that point. all I saw was red tail." he blinks and looks at Lifeline as he straightened 'I'm glad to see you're okay at least! " he allows her to inspect, now quite obedient and unargumentive "Uh, but you're leaking energon." he points out, seeing it on her side under her arm. Shark spots the injury as well, "Looks like it tagged you there, doc. Want me to radio up Ratchet?" he asks. Lifeline tries to look over her shoulder at the injury. "Hunh. Don't feel it, so it's likely already self-repairing." "If you're okay about it then okay" notes Crackshot, concern on his face for Lifeline "So what do we do about the dragon?" Shark peers up toward the sky to make sure it's not coming back. "Well... we injured it pretty good. Maybe it'll go hide for awhile and heal. Probably could track it down if it stays in one spot. Try catching it again." Lifeline says, "I get the feeling we won't be seeing it again." Crackshot nods "Good riddance. He seems rather confused." notes Crackshot, tapping his dented front "I think I will be hitching a ride home with one of the others tonight. " Shark looks at Lifeline and hmms, "I shall hope you are right and it's going to leave either us alone or just leave Cybertron. Thanks for helping out." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Crackshot's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Dragon TP